


[podnot!fic] Sugar Daddy Spencer/Trophy Boyfriend Brendon/Trophy Girlfriend Nicole

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So <a href="http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/1347/panicatthedisco8597edit.jpg">this picture</a> prompted a comment about Spencer going off to the office to keep Brendon in the lifestyle to which he'd become accustomed, and between that, a conversation about Spencer being into super high-end menswear, and my insatiable desire to stick Nicole Anderson into any conceivable universe, this not!fic about Spencer being incredibly wealthy and Brendon & Nicole being his hot trophy significant others was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podnot!fic] Sugar Daddy Spencer/Trophy Boyfriend Brendon/Trophy Girlfriend Nicole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not!Fic: Sugar Daddy Spencer/Trophy Boyfriend Brendon/Trophy Girlfriend Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7612) by fifteendozentimes. 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?dn9npzd1lrmyor8)  
mp3 / 7:55 / 7.2MB


End file.
